


Do you Ever?

by vosien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: A movement so tangible had rendered both Queen Bee and Le Paon silence. The line was crossed, as it has been done several other times, yet neither could ignore it. Le Paon's gaze lingered on the heroine before him. Taking heed of all the detriment he placed all over her body. She's battered, bruised, and the bleeding has yet to stop. Even so - especially under the Parisian night light - he couldn't ignore the crescent of her long eyelashes, how her icy blue eyes soften against his, and the way she licked her bottom lips when deep in thought.





	Do you Ever?

“Tired my Queen?” Le Paon mocked with jagged breaths. His back pressed against the concrete wall, trapped by his nemesis’ grasp.

“No.” A swift lie, but it was an easy fix when Queen Bee's fist made sweet contact with his chin. In turn, the peacock user hissed as he felt his bottom lips split, drawing traces of blood.

The moment of pride was a fleeting one, as the heroine felt her movements took a turn. Le Paon shoved the Queen Bee with great force, pushing her aside, before he proceed forward to renew make needed distances between the two.

They’ve been fighting for what supposedly believed to be over an hour. Or at the very least it felt like an hour as their wings began to flatter and their outfits began to tear by the series of attacks against one another. With feathers as sharp as steel, no matter how swift her movement are, some has managed to lacerate her body. Several too. One in particular has made itself home on her high cheekbones, much to Queen Bee's dismay. While Le Paon's damaged either pummel from above, or aimed directly on his face. Even so, the battle has continued to dragged on, neither party ready to call quits.

A part of Queen Bee regretted not giving the allied miraculous users a call the moment she felt his gaze on her. From there weapons are thrown, followed by a swift punch or two in close range, as if lost in their mind or the location at hand. Still. Her pride and stubborn nature has enable her to play as a lone hero, as she took out her trompo ready to take it for another swing.

However, before she could even throw her weapon, her back came into collision as she was punted from behind. The impact sent her towards the nearest building, crashing through the windows and supposedly what seem to be a work area.

If steel like feather were bad, try broken glass. The Queen Bee learnt the hard way, when she felt several large shards dug deep in her flesh. A sharp twist was enough to emit a shriek, as pain flashed through her eyes. Copper fingernails cling onto the open skin, gasping for desperate release. Slowly, but surely she forced herself to remove the objects of affliction out of her system.

“I wouldn’t take them out if I was you.” Le Paon suggested, stepping into the building, conveniently through the window that the Queen Bee crashed into.

“Consider throwing me elsewhere next time.” She snapped back, the shards removed and thrown across the room. More crimson fluid seeped in its place, and Queen Bee was pretty sure she was going to die due to blood loss if this kept going. "God, I hate you so much." She lament, as she placed a hand over the area, and added pressure to slow the the flow. Did it matter though? She's a hero - no - a Queen in fact. Surely it will heal in due time, or dear lord; someone get Ladybug in her place. The ginger head frowned when his eyes trained her injuries, but said nothing, as he pacing himself forward in place of his silences; ready for a second dance. 

Queen Bee refuse to lose, as she took an office chair and threw the object for much added distances. Le Paon dodged it with ease, but the split second alone is enough for the heroine to go for the drive, and dig her razor-sharp nails deep into his shoulder and kneed his stomach. He retaliated, as he elbowed her face, and with little strength he possessed, and once again threw her across the room. Unlike before, the blond haired was prepare, her wings taking flight and did a 180, before she latched onto his back, sending both party crashing down on a table.

He would groan, she would yell, demanding his lost. Their blue eyes clash through a series of uninhibited rage, followed by a series of warmth of familiarity, before returning back to their high. The sole reason why they were in this mess in the first place, as the pain overrides their systems once more. An addiction, the two have concluded, as Queen Bee smiled, and wiped the crimson fluid running down on her cheeks.

It would only take a matter of minutes when Queen Bee found her back planted against another desk, legs dangling, pinned against her will as his hand took hold of her own. He growled under his breath, and in response she attempted to draw her legs up, to alleviate oneself. However he pushed his weight down on her lower body, and Queen Bee froze in place when she felt his  hips rolled against hers.

They moaned in unison, one huskier than another, while the other shudder. 

A movement so had tangible rendered both Queen Bee and Le Paon silence. The line was crossed, as it has been done several other times, yet neither could ignore it. Le Paon's gaze lingered on the heroine before him. Taking heed of all the detriment he placed all over her body. She's battered, bruised, and the bleeding has yet to stop. Even so - especially under the Parisian night light - he couldn't ignore the crescent of her long eyelashes, how her icy blue eyes soften against his, and the way she licked her bottom lips when deep in thought. 

She's so beautiful, it hurts. 

His gripped loosen and what a mistake it was. He felt Queen Bee’s sights shifted, and with both feet kicked him square on the chest, sending the peacock user on his back. A heavy thump could be heard, and with heavy eyes, he forced his eyes open when Queen Bee planted both hand on his cheeks, and cupped his face roughly.

“What’s wrong pretty bird? Can’t take it like a man?” She mocked in a tone drizzled with honey, and everything sweet, as a faint smile sweeps through her lips.

Before Le Paon could respond, Queen Bee crushed her lips against his, the taste of copper spread through on their tongue, emitting a moan from Le Paon's parted lips. He snaked his arms around the heroine and pressed their bodies together, as his tongue met with hers in a heated fashion.

Their hips straddled against one another, with Queen Bee on top. They continued their series of kisses, one more passionate than the other. Eventually, Le Paon roughly shoved her away, gasping for air, but in favour of placing her on top the very same table, before they reconnected their lips once more.

However, being the unusual pair they were, nothing stay sweet, let along linger for the time being. Le Paon latched onto the heroine’s neck, painfully too, as Queen Bee arched her back, and groaned. Eyes rolled, her nails dug into the depths of his back, muttering under her breath. “I need these off.”

“What off?” Le Paon question back in a presumptuous manner, as he dragged his tongue through her neck.

Queen Bee frowned, hands moved from his back and towards the front of his pent coat, along with a demand. “This. Off.”

There is a problem when one is a miraculous user. That being their suits. The outfits were designed to protect oneself when activated. From concealing one's identity, to protection oneself when in battle. While it’s possible for the uniform to tear and break down, it is impossible to remove the suit as a whole. It is like a second skin of some sort.

However, as Le Paon narrowed his sights, and grind his hips against her, he heed her commands with a simple 'tsk' and a cursory “Impatient as ever.” He pulled took off his gloves threw them to the ground, and Queen Bee' watched him discharged his coat and shirt.

Yet no one else said the users themselves couldn’t take their own clothes off.

“Better?” He asked.

Much, but her respond came with a kiss, as she aggressively connected their lips once again. Tongue probe one another, hips grinding one another like second nature. The Queen Bee began her own undoing, as she unhooked the binds that keep the suit in one piece.

They would continue their fierce kisses, in hopes to over turn the other, and dominate. Eventually the final piece of the suit was cast aside like the other pieces of clothing, all beside their mask. The final barrier, that conceals their very existence. Neither are willing to step over, but rather pull one another’s lips, lick their bruises, and dig their nails onto another’s shoulder in a bloody fashion.

“I’m going to turn.” She whispered, as the faint sound of beeps reels the pair back to reality.

“Turn around.” Le Paon suggested.

At this the Queen Bee narrowed her sights in question “What?”

“I’m taking you from behind.”

“God, you’re such a slut.” She snarls, but followed his recommendation. She turned her her back towards him, slowly counting down the seconds till her transformation expires.

The ginger head simply smirk, his lips placed against the shell of her ear, “But I’m your my slut.”

Queen Bee hips tensed in protest, but Le Paon only brought satisfaction back, as he penetrated into her. Queen Bee gasped, a light flashed to signal her detransformation. Her hands clasped onto the wooden surface to keep oneself upright. The peacock user felt his eye's flatter from her walls, as he pressed his chest against hers and without another word, began to move.

They didn’t go slow.

Oh no.

It was a belligerent, unforgiving, and every few thrust was meant with a gasp, followed by a scream, or a groan. She was loud, and he loves it. Awarding her, as he slid his callous hands to cup her chest, and buried his nose deep on her neck.

They meant halfway, thrust after thrust, he then pulled her ponytail, careful not to stare directly at her face, but enough to whisper sweet nothing to her ear.

“You know, for a heroine, you have peculiar taste to when and where we fuck.”

“What do you mean?” Queen Bee snapped back.

Le Paon slowed, and the heroine felt the whine tingle on the back of her throat. “I mean, there are three cameras, and we’re casually fucking on someone office desk. I just didn’t think exhibition is your thing.”

“And that’s a problem? In case you didn't notice, we can’t go back to either of our homes for your information.”

The peacock user hummed. “True.” Then resumed their original wild pace, “I’m just saying, if we were ever to meet up in real life, I would like to have explore your kinks more.”

“As if.” The Queen Bee replied, as she felt a pool of warmth developed from within.

Le Paon picked up the pace, and slammed her chest onto the table. “Then again, you’ve always been a bad girl.” He slapped her ass, and the blonde haired groaned.

“Always playing superhero, saving those in need.” He continued, lowering himself once more, followed by another spank. “But then, behind the citizens on Paris, include Chat Noir and Ladybug, you take up my dick like a good slut you are.”

“Fuck Paon- don’t.” Queen Bee whined in jagged breaths. She’s close. _Too close_.

“Come on, I know you’re close.” He whispers, as he too is nearing his finish.

In a split second she felt her mind go blank, followed by what felt like an explosion from the universe. Hands clench, and eyes screwed shut as she came. Her lips forced themselves to part ways, to allow a scream to escape her system. Le Paon came after a couple of thrust, making sure not to come inside, as he pulled back immediately and spilled his seeds on her back instead.

The reality of the situation began to fade in after a few moments, and the soft the beating of his heart ceased in his ears, and replaced with heavy thumping in it's place. Queen Bee was the first to move, as her hand touched the white emission on her back, followed by an sound of irk. “As much as I love making you come, I rather not have dry semen on my back.”

“Sorry.” Le Paon apologised, as he backed away to gather his clothes from the ground and retrieve a napkin. In which he used to wipe off the excess fluid off her back. Once done, he speaks once again. “We should leave soon.”

“You can go first.” Queen Bee replied back, after a brief moment of silences. When she received no reply, but rather felt his gaze on the back of her head, she continued. “I have something I need to do.”

Le Paon rose an eyebrow in question. “What do you have to do in an office building? You’re naked too, does your kwami have enough food for the journey back?”

“You ask too many question Paon.” Queen Bee laughed, who has yet to turn around. “And everything is taken care of.” At this, she began to make her way out of the door, transforming herself once more to her superhero persona Queen Bee. Yet halted for a moment, as she took pause, and turned around, as if her icy blue eyes were searching. “I would hurry if I was you, I don’t think your kwami is going to hold on any longer.”

With that being said, the women in question left the room, leaving Le Paon alone with a faint beeping sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick smut for these two, because there are very little of them. Tbh this oneshot does very little to explain anything, from Nathaniel's personality to their weird kinks. May turn this into a series since I have a story all wrapped up in my head. Give me a holla if you want one.


End file.
